The girl who will change everything
by Sidthekid322
Summary: Her name is lily, she is the niece of Edward nygma . She thought life was normal until she begins to snoop in her mothers past to found out who her mother was , little does she know she will catch the eye of Oswald aka penguin and found out who is her father. She will change everything for Oswald , Edward and falcone. Lily is my character , everything else and all characters belo
1. lily ( Edited)

Hello , my name is Lily nygma ... Yes yes my uncle is Edward nygma it's not bad thing I mean he's my uncle , my only last family member I have ...

You see my mom died not too long ago and I don't know my father , we'll actually I don't know much about my moms past either . I wish my uncle could help but they weren't exactly close . Me and my uncle were close when I was younger but we grew apart. My mom died from a car crash . I miss her she loved nature , she used to make those flower crowns she loved to make them. So to honor her I wear one a least everyday ,I try too.

Her name was rose , she was an amazing person . Her favorite flower were Lily's which she named me. She was so strong and beautiful they say I look just like her .It's time I say something about myself right?

We'll am 17 , I used to got to school but after my moms death I had to move with my uncle to Gotham . I mean it wasn't hard i am not very sociable and kinds quiet only few friends but there were more like company to me . I didn't wanted to be the new girl so after a talk with Ed we agree I do independent study.

It's not bad no more dealing with idiots who just interpreted the lesson. I mostly spend time with my uncle at work when I am not at the library I love to read. Sometimes I read at the park it reminds me of my mom when I was younger she used to take me to the park and just have fun.

I keep to myself at the GCPD , I don't think no one knows who I am ? . Just the caption , she's nice to me and my uncle .

The one thing I hate about the GCPD is how everyone bullys my uncle or talks about of him like he's a freak but he's not . So what if likes riddles and blurts out weird facts that's who he is . What's worst is Miss Kringle who I know my uncle has a crush on sometimes when I wonder in the GCPD I heard her once talk about my uncle and how much of a freak he was. I was so angry but being me I just went back to Eds office I didn't tell him what I heard he would have been heart broken.

Hey everyone this is my first ever wattpad story ever I just love Gotham , hope you like it

Promise the next chapter , I am open to any ideas and suggestions , just put them in the comments.

Oh and excuse any types of errors in my typing.


	2. Meeting someone new ( Edited)

Why why ... I asked myself as I was walking to GCPD . I forget Eds key that lets me go in the back door of the prescient . I didn't want to go through the front door but I had no choice.

As I was walking I thought maybe I would catch a glimpse of the oh so famous Jim Gordon. I knew all about him since Ed talked about him , I hear he was back from arkrahm since the escape of two inmates . I have never seen him in person . Since usually when they see my uncle I am not there, but I have seen him in the papers so I knew what he looked.

I was quickly walking in the prescient hopefully no one would notice me but it seems luck wasn't on my side when I heard a firm voice telling me to stop. I turn around and replied

"Yes " I said

"This is a police station may I help you " said Harvey bullock with the famous Gordon right next him

I just nodded no and tried to walk away but then Bullock grabbed the back of my backpack and pulled me back immediately I told him to "let me go"

"Listen squirt either you tell me why your here or get the hell out said bullock "

I just took a quick breath and said "my uncle works here "

"Who's your uncle asked Gordon "

"Edward Nygma "

They faces both held shocked , "wait your uncle is Nygma "said bullock

"Yes he's my uncle , I am his niece Lily " I told them

"Why are here" Gordon asked

"I am always here but you guys never notice me and I am not really social can I go know" I asked

Gordon said "yes "and quickly left going to the safety of my uncle office .

When I got there it seems my uncle was doing some stuff . I quickly went to his desk and gave him a side hug I must have surprised him because he jumped when I hugged him

"Lily you scared me " said Ed

" I am sorry uncle I didn't mean to scare you like that " I apologized

"That's alright I was just caught up in work" I just smiled and just nodded he then told me a riddle like always

'What stars with E ands with E ?" my uncle asked me

I knew that one "Envelope " I answered

He smiled and said "thank god you interned my brains"

I couldn't help but laugh my uncle just knew how to make me smile . I remember when I was kid we used to be so close but he stared to work and I guess we kinda grew apart.

"Oh lily before I forget I have something for you " said Ed

"What is it "? I asked

To my surprise they were these black boots well they looked more like combat boots when he held them up for me, my face said everything

" My bad I should explain as you know those inmates that escaped one of them uses electrocute as a weapon and these shoes protect you from the electricity and I found a pair in your size what do you think ?" Ed told me

"Uncle I know your worried but really those shoes are a overreaction but since I don't want you to worry I will wear them just for today ok". My uncle nodded in an agreement , I grabbed the shoes and put them on they felt ok but I did not like them one bit .

My uncle could tell by my face and said "lily I know you don't like it but I just don't want you getting hurt alright "

"I know I get it Ed " I said to my uncle

My uncle then said "well good how was your day "

I then told my uncle how it went. I also told him about my encounter with Dect. Gordon and bullock .

Wait I thought you went the back way" Ed said with curiosity

Yah I forget my keys , anyway there were pretty shocked when they found out you were my uncle" I told him

"Well it seems logical I have never mention you and I have never introduce you to them

"Said Ed

" Yeah I am just gonna stay here and read ok " I said

My uncle just started to do his thing and I did my thing which was for me To read and work on my work as usual.

I guess I can I say this is how my life has been for last couple months. Honestly even though I love my uncle I miss my mom so much she was amazing mom so kind and gentle but had courage and stood up for other people . But at the same time I didn't know much about her past either she never talked about and I never brought it up .

Well except one time but that was about my dad I was really little when I asked my mom she kinda froze when I asked who was my dad and immediately she change the subject and distracted me with sweets but even at that young age I wasn't stupid I knew my mom was avoiding the subject.

I asked my uncle but he didn't know either when he kept asking my mom about it. she threatened him if he kept asking questions he was never gonna see me so he stopped I remember because I was kinda spying on them when I was a kid . So my uncle stopped

I mean my mom must had have a good reason to keep the identify of my father from me right?

Hey sorry for not updating so soon busying with school

Next chapter she meets penguin and a clue of her mothers past

Again sorry for any errors feel free to tell me any mistakes in my writing

Please comment any suggestion or ideas u have

Also just like a warning the updates may be a little slow since I want to do longer chapters but also due to editing ( I might be bad at editing too ?) or busy with school but I promise I will not give up on this story

This is my first ever story I have written , I love Gotham so much check out my profile to learn more about me.


	3. The locket , The penguin & The clue

I was in my uncle office reading like I usually do but I couldn't stop thinking about my mom , I know she must've have a good reason not to tell me about whose my dad . I decided not to think about it , I would just start going crazy .

It didn't take long for my uncle come back when he did he had was grinning which means something's coming

"What going on Ed " I said

" what goes down but never goes up " asked Ed

" rain " I answered

"Correct "answered Ed

"Wait why that riddle what's going on " I asked again

"You know those inmates that escaped , well turns out one of them is not insane but a career criminal and it seems he wants revenge on the people who betrayed him which includes Don Maroni the Italian mob boss who is here . Also Oswald cobblepot aka penguin he's here too ." Ed said

"Why is the Italian mob boss of Gotham doing here" I said to Ed

"Well it seems that inmate attacked Maroni and some people got hurt so Gordon thought it would be a good ideas to bring him here to to trap the inmate , basically he's using Maroni as bait and making sure innocent people aren't hurt isn't exciting" Ed said cheerfully

"Yah Ed I am bursting with excitement " I said sarcastically , Ed knew I was being sarcastic but couldn't help but smile and said " I know your being sarcastic Lilly but this is interesting to see the if the inmate will take the bait "

" well when you put it like that it makes sense and it is kinda interesting so can I help you with anything , the faster you do your work the faster we can go home , sorry Ed but I don't want to be here when the inmate takes the bait " I told Ed

"Well now that you mention that can you take these files to the captain offices for me "asked Ed , I nodded yes

As I was about to go to the captain Ed told me stop when I turned round I asked him "what"

" do you have your boots "asked Ed

" yes" I told Ed

"The files " again asked Ed

" yes as you can see me holding them " I answered Ed

" ok smarty pants do you have your neckless" Ed asked

" what neckless Ed " I question him

My uncle just gave me gentle smile pulled something out of his pocked , I couldn't help but gasp it was my moms locket It was a silver heart shaped locket with Lilly's on it , my mom loved that neckless as long as I can remember she rarely took it off . When I was little I asked her why she loved it so much , her replay was " its my precious to me because someone special gave me this my little flower and what's my favorite part of this locket is when I see the Lilly's i think of you because I love you so much" .

" where did you get it Ed " I asked my uncle

"Easy it broke in the accident and it ended up in the box the tow company send I found it yesterday , I know it's been hard on you these last couple months without your mom and I know it's not easy being with me " he said

" Ed how can you say that yah I miss my mom but your my family too and I love you so much your not just my uncle , yes I admit we kinda grew apart as time passed but you were my dad too not just an uncle . who taught me to read advanced books at a young age or helped me ride a bike and on my birthday you always bake my birthday cake so my mom didn't have to worry about it. Do you remember what I used to call you when I was little " I asked Ed

Ed just looked at me and said " you used to call me uncle daddy " and as he said that I couldn't help but smile . " Yah uncle Daddy because you where my father figure and that will never change ever ok " I told Ed , he just nodded in agreement .

" thank you Lilly for staying that I needed that well here put it on " as Ed said that he put it around my neck I couldn't help but feel a little emotional this was like carrying a piece of my mom with me.

" Thank you Ed I really appreciate this "

" no problem lil now go go go captains probably wondering where those files are " Ed told me as he hurried me out of his office

I was really happy that Ed gave me moms locket it's just wanted I needed , I was walking to the captain office but since I wasn't paying attention I accidentally bumped into some one

Ahhhh I said as I fell I didn't knew who bumped in but only that the files where on the ground as I was picking up the papers I kept saying sorry a whole bunch of times until the person said " it's fine " I couldn't help but look up but just to realize that I bumped into penguin aka Oswald cobblepot and just right behind him was Don Maroni and some of his guys I quickly got up with the files in my hands and said

" I am so sorry I wasn't paying intention and I was distracted and I didn't mean to bump into to you I am so sorry again " I said that last part as mor like a whisper because my shyness was kicking in

" like I said before its fine you can go now " he told me I was about to go until I heard a deep voice say

" penguin don't be so mean , now move so I can see who bumped into to you " penguin did move . I was looking in the face of don Maroni , but I couldn't help but notice when Maroni saw he looked like he saw a ghost and said " Rose " my face immediately showed confusion .

" no sir my names Lilly " I told him but couldn't help but wonder why he said my moms name .

" right sorry kid you just looked like someone I know from the past know you don't mind but asking what's a kid like you doing here " Maroni asked

" oh my uncle works and I " I was about to say more when I heard my named being yelled LILLY I looked up it was the captain she was starring right at me I quickly said said " goodbye to Maroni and I turned to face penguin and said " again I am sorry I bumped into to you Mr. Cobblepot " I couldn't help but look into his eyes , His blue / green eyes and he couldn't look into mine and said " it's fine ms . Lilly hopefully we can meet again oh and call me Oswald " I replayed and said " yes hopefully we meet again Oswald " then I quickly left and climbed to the stairs of to the captain office let's say the captain had a talk with me.

In short terms captain gave me a lecture on avoiding criminals and not talking to them especially mob bosses and their lackeys . I knew why she gave me the lecture but the whole time but couldn't stop thinking what Maroni called me and how he looked me at me . He definitely called me rose my moms name maybe he knew my mom or who my dad was or maybe he knows why my mom left Gotham and kept the identity of my father a secret . I know if I dig in too deep it can be dangerous especially if my mom was associated with a crime boss but I know I have to did it I can't live with myself if I don't know who my dad was , who was he . I couldn't think more of it since electricity started to go through the GCPD and the captain fainting and all the other officers I put her head in my lad trying to wake her up . Ed was right about two things the boot and the bait . I couldn't help but gently put the captain head off my lamp and peeked through her office windows and seeing Jim Gordon in action it was awesome and the deceive won.

Soon everyone woke up expect bullock he was still unconscious Ed knew this too because he wasting kneeling over him and doing something to his face but when more cops started to wake up he quickly got up and ran to his office . I started to walk over there and let's say Ed knew he had an opportunity to get back at bullock and he took it . My uncle drew on Harvey bullock face and my uncle is pretty good at drawing When I saw what he drew I couldn't help but laugh which got the attention of Gordon . He was quickly by my side and saw his partner and just I said " my uncle is really good at drawing isn't he " I said to Gordon , he couldn't help but laugh too . I just left before bullock woke up and bolted to my uncle .

When I got to his office , he was just seating at his desk looking at he's notes but had the biggest smile on his face

" uncle I can't believe you did that " I said to my uncle while laughing at the same time

" did what Lilly , I just see it as a little payback" Ed said to me acting he did nothing

wrong

" I understand but Ed you drew a very well drawn male Gentiles on his face , you do know he'll know it was you right " I informed Ed

" how " ed question me

" because you drew a riddle on his forehead and everyone knows it's like your signature" I answer Ed

" he won't find out lily the man was unconscious " but the minute those words left my uncle mouth we heard a a very big yell

NYGMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

" I think he knows it was you Ed " I said to him


	4. Life with nygma

After today's craziness , me and my uncle hurried out of the prescient to avoid a clearly angry bullock . We quickly got on in his car and drove home . As we drove home I couldn't help but think of Maroni calling me my moms name and when he said

" right sorry kid you just looked like someone I know from the past" I knew that was a clue , he must've have known my mom before she left Gotham . Which made me think about a bunch of theory's about my mom. Maybe they meet at her job but I didn't even know what she did before she used to work at a flower shop back in town . Maybe I'll just asked Ed . Before I could do that he just Parked in the parking lot of our buildings .

I think one of the reason why he lived here was the big question mark on the building which attracted my uncle .we just got of the car and started to go in the building headed up to the elevator going to our floor. You may not know but Ed actually has spare room , you see there this door that was bolted up before Ed lived there don't know why though? Anyway before I moved in Ed un bolted it and cleaned it up and let me tell you it was dirty with a capital D . Even when I moved in it want finish so I spent most of my first weeks cleaning it up and making it my own , luckily I was able to clean it up . Thank god No offense to my uncle but he's bed wasn't so comfortable to me but it suited just my uncle just fine . So when we got in the apartmentsThe first thing I did was go to my room which was covered by a curtain ( when Ed un bolted the door it was basically getting rid of the dam door ) and taking of the stupid boots even though I got admit these boots did save my butt earlier. I quickly changed to pjs and went see what was Ed doing .

" hey Ed what are you doing " I asked my uncle

" just making dinner being me earlier I made some tomato soup and know just heating it up so we can eat " Ed informed me

" yum " I said to my uncles

Soon the soup was reading and we begin to eat I couldn't help but let my curiosity get the best of me and asked my uncle " Ed what did my mom do before she left Gotham"

My uncle face turned of surprise since I usually don't talk about mom lately

" well lily honestly I really don't know I think she worked in old homes folk actually know that I think about it I may have the number of one of her co workers I met her once while I was having lunch with your mom. " Ed answer me

" really thanks Ed " I said happily to my uncle

"No problem lily may I ask why " Ed question me

" honestly I just want know a little about my moms past that's it " I told my uncle

Ed gave me a suspected look and told me " listen lil I understand the curiosity but your mom had secrets I think they weren't were good secrets but promise me if any time it seems dangerous promise me you will come straight to me I can't lose u Lilly not like your mom"

The minute Ed said that I began to hold my uncle hand and said " I promise you Ed any sense of danger I'll come straight to you I love you Ed " I promise my uncle

" I love you too Lilly " Ed told me

Soon we finished eating just some small chat then brushed our teeth and went to bed. As I laid in bed I couldn't help but think of my mom , Ed , Marconi even Oswald crossed my mind. Oswald I'll admit physically he was odd but so was I, he did have the most beautiful eyes I ever seen t. I soon fell asleep but my last thought was Oswald eyes and how they reminded me of the ocean.

Hey guys sorry for not updating soon school been keeping me busy . Again any suggestions or errors in my error in my typing please feel free to tell me by in the commesntu or message me I'll answer as soon as possible

? Do you guys want Lilly to get In contacted with her moms friend or promptly meet Kringle I may do the next chapter a little short


	5. sorry but some good news

It's been so long and am so sorry I haven't updated its just I had to work on my grades especially math but the thing is the iPad I use is the school which there taking back but likely I have a tablet so I'll just use that that's right I am back . The next update will be somewhat next week sorry it's not this week but I have to work on final projects and turn the in text books and sadly the iPad . So thanks to everyone who still reads this story and again I am open to suggestions and ideas so just comment or message me and btw this story is also on wattpad with the same title which hasn't been updated at all so I have to deal with that so thanks the next chapter is with Lilly and Kringle


	6. Kringle

As usual I was at the GCPD siting in Eds office reading , listening to music like always . I wasn't paying attention at all so immediately I jumped when Ed touched my shoulder.

" holy crap Ed u scared me " I said to Ed

" first of all don't cuss and I am sorry , secondly I need a favor " Ed asked me

" your forgiven and what's the favor " I question Ed

" I am pretty busy with some cases so I was hoping if you can get me some files I need from miss Kringle office please " Ed was giving me his puppy dog face

" fine I hate it when you give me your puppy dog face " I told Ed

Ed had victory all over his face when I took the paper of the files he needed " thank you " ed told me

It's not that I mind helping Ed it's just how do I put it ...I DONT LIKE KRINGLE. I know how she treats my uncle and I know she likes to talk about him behind his back I've heard all she has to say about my uncle to some of the ladies of the accountant department , does she honestly think know one is listening lets just say talks very loudly .

I soon walked into her office there she was talking to to some cop and from my view kinda flirting with him too but I don't care so I just walked up to her

" excuse me " I told Kringle

" yes can I help you " she said

" yes I need these files" I told her as I gaves her the paper with the files that my uncle need.

" ok wait these note is from nygma why are you here he never misses a chance to come here " she told me annoyingly

" well he has better things to do then come here unlike some people who has the luxury of being inside an office. ? Hes out there solving crimes I said to her

" I DONT appreciate the attitude who are you anyway your way to young to work here " she demmeanded

" u r right I dont work here I am nygma niece I help him since he has such a workload because the cops here dont really have the agenda to do their jobs "as I said that I then turn to cop and said" shouldn't you be doing your job I mean someone may slipped to the capattion about this " . The minute I said that he looked scared he said goodbye and left the look on kringke face was priceless

" first off all thanks for that and your nygma niece where your folks I mean please dont tell my he raised you "she told me .

That made my skin bolied I basically yelled at her and said " no , y mom died a couple of months ago so thanks for that and if you must know no he didnt raise me but I am lucky enough to have such a caring uncle who loves me and is willing to take care of his 16 year old niece." Kringle face was shocked I just lokked at her " lisen just send the files to my uncle I cant be here anymore " I told her and I left

When I walked into my uncle office my uncle asked " whats wrong " I knew I was crying I didnt tell him anything I just cried more and hugged him he didnt asked anything he just hold whispering " its ok , its ok everything was gonna be alright "

But I couldnt help but yhink was it

-'-'-

Sorry it was shortbit happens when you have to do a 7 pages and slides for AP the next chapter is gonna be longer any suggestions or ideas , message me next chapter will be uploaded by next friday hopefully

Any questions too message me


	7. standing up and Oswald

My uncle wasn't the type of person who yelled or confronted someone he was a pushover to be honest . He didnt like it I knew that he hated how people walked over him but when it came to me he was different and today I saw that.

After I calmed down ed sat me down and asked me " whats wrong " and I did but also said " I dont know why I am crying but when I told her that mom was gone I couldn't help but think that in that moment that I truly realized she's gone . It doesn't help that kringle made that comment how she hoped you didnt raised me , I mean come on "

Ed looked sad when I told him about kringle comment I immediately grabbed both of his hands and told him " ed forget what I told you about kringle you are amazing guy and if she doesn't see that her loss"

"What are you talking about " he said quickly I knew he was trying to denied he had a crush on kringle but I gaved him my look that said really . He knew he couldn't lie to me so he tried to change the subject

" did you hear we got a new medical examiner much better than the old and she smells nice 2 " he said as he blushed

" yah I did what happened to the other guy I mean iam not complaining he was mean " I told ed

Ed looke very uncomfortable when I asked him and said" fired he was caught stealing dead body parts or something you shouldn't worry about" he explained to me but I couldnt help and feel he knew more then he was letting on I tryed to ask more about the subject I was cut off by the bitch herself excuse my language

She quickly barged in the door " I want to talk about" but she then realized I was there with ed who was still holding one one of my hands since we were sitting on his desk. I didnt want to be near her or talk to her so I turned arounf trying to avoid looking at her but my uncle did want to talk

" I think I know what you wanna talk about but we won't talk unless your hear to apologize to my niece and myself yah she told me waht you said so are we gonna get an apology cause if not you know were the door is "

Kringle and myself were shocked on what ed said he was standing up to her she quckly said " your right I am very sorry on what I said about you and to your niece lily righy ?"She asked me

I just said yes and asked my uncle for some money for so I can get out of there he then told me yes but said but told me not take so long since he was gonna getting out of work in little bit . He pulled out his wallet and handed me money and I quickly left.

Well that was over I thought to myself as I went to get something to eat I was in my own little world when I bumped into someine at the entrance of the GCPD .

" I am so sorry " I said untill I realized WHO I bumped into

" we meet again miss and aam sorry I should have been paying more attention " he said to me as he held his hand to me which I took to get me off the floor.

" no its fine so what brings you here " I question him

" I am looking for jim " he answered me

" oh well excuse me I have to get something to eat" I told him I started to walk away untill he yelled "wait" I turned around and said " yes ".

He looked nervous so using all my courage I walked up to him amd looked into his eyes and said " yes" he said " I just became a owner or manger to a club the grand opening is tonight , would you like to come as my guest "

I dont know what came over me so I quickly answer " yes , yes I would love to go can I give you my number u can txt me the address and what time to be there "

He looked surprise and quickly handed me his phone so I can put my number . " I am sorry I dont have invited for u the one I brought is for someone else ."

"No worry its fine I will see u tonight oswald " I told him

"Yes yes you will" he told me

After I got something to eat I practicly ran to my uncle office and asked him well practicly yelled at him " ed "

My uncle jumped in surprised " lil u scared me good you got something to eat I am sorry to say I will be working late today so I only have time to drop u off "

" its fine actually I wanted to tell u I just remember this girl that I meet at the library invited me to her birthday patrty and I need to go and get ready can I go " I lied to him trying not to sound gulity.

"Oh yah sure but I have some questions first why I have I never heard of her , her name and how will u get home" he questioned me

" Her name is rose and I just recently meet her and I thought it wasnt of importance since u r so busy and final answer I can take a cab " I answered him

Aftet I told him that he said " lily of course its important I am so happy your making new friends and of course you can go come lets get to the apartment so you can go wait how will u get there "

"I'll just take cab ok lets go I dont qantbto be late i told him " I aaid to him

When we got to in car and ed started to deive I felt gulity for lieing to him but I knew if I told him the truth he wouldn't let me go hell he may just forbidden me to ever talk to oswald and I didnt want that. I realized just that moment he works with maroni maybe he can help me .

I didn't know in that night will set a series of events that will not only change the lives of those around me but myself forever.

-'-

Hey lily and oswlad meet again and get together in the next chaptet next update wil be next Friday and I have a big announcement kay any suggestions or comments and if you see any errors in my writing please message me kay I will get back to you as soon as possible.


	8. his date ?

After my uncle droped me off I practically ran to our apartment. It didn't take me long to gey ready. Today I decided to wear my mother's favorite dress it was white , stoped below my knees. It had a beautiful pattern on it . I decided to just leave my hair hownit is and put on a flower crown with blue flowers on it . My mothers locket just stood out but I liked it. I think I looked ok. I mean mother was beautiful amd everyone back home said I just looked like her it was true same eyes lifs facil structures but while my mother's hair was a a very light brown while my mines was dark and light brown .( detail abiut eyes ). I soon realized it was time to go.

It didnt take me long to get to owsald new club at first when I arrived I thought it would be packed but it was practicality empty with only a few guests and a very loud punk group . I quickly saw oswlad drinking what seemed to be champagne. So I quietly sneaked behind him and tapped his shoulder when he turned around there was sour look on his fance but the minute he saw it was me he seemed thrilled.

" lily you came " he said happily

" of course I did it seemed liked a big night for you I couldn't missed it , by the way I love the club and the umbrella theme . Also you look very hamdsome " I told him while he was blushing probably because I called him handsome .

" thank You, you look beautiful yourself I can't believe you're here I apologize isn't a big of a party as I hoped it would be but at least you're here right and I see you brought no date " he told me

" well you just invited me so I didn't really bring a date it seems like you did bring it it either I told oswald

Well yes I didn't Lily but I am a gentleman so would you like to be my date he asked me nervously I couldn't help but blush

" of course it would be a delight to be your date " I told him

When I said yes he looked so happy " well how about some champagne and maybe a dance " he asked me I just shaked m6 head yes

While he was pouring some champagne we then heard some yelled " PEENGUIN" we both quickly turned around it was maroni, he then smiked looking at oswald but when he saw I was there 2 a look of shock . It seems he was surprised I was there

" well well penguin the place looks great not much of a turn out though " he said as he and his men laughed

" the party just started lots of guests can just be late right?" I question him

As I said this I felt oswald wrap his arm on my waist bringing me closer it seemed he felt the sense of danger just like i did right at this moment . Maroni notice oswald arm and asked

" so lily your oswald date"

I quickly answer him " yes oswald invited me and asked me I couldn't help but so no to him he is such a gentleman unlikenother men right oswald"

" yes lily is my date I amnso grateful she said yes maybe the opening wont have many people but as long I get a dance from lovely date then it was good night" he said to maroni

" well dont you worry oswald cuz I just called your boss to come I mean hey a party isn't a party utill old man falcone is here " he said wickedly

I felt oswald arm sliding down my waist to he's side and asked " is coming here today "

Not only was oswald worry but so was I , I am about to meet gotham number one mob king . I quietly grabbed oswlad hand with mine as maroni and his men went to the bar demanding drinks . Oswald turn looked at me when I grabed his hand he squeezed my hand and told me

" I won't let anything bad happen to you I promise " . I just shaked my head telling him

" I know and I promise the same cant let my date get beat up " . He just laughed and looked at me we then heard the door opening . Me and oswlad just kept holding hands ready to face what I didn't know then that I know now was tonight was gonna set a change of events that was gonna change everything.

I think we all know who just entered.

ok so if u remember in my last chapter I had some badnews so today is probably gonna be my last update because today is my last day of school and I use the wifi so I don't have any Internet at home.

so I dont know when I will next update it could be like a monthe or 2 months before I update sadly :( but the good news when I do I will have maybe 3 or 4 chapters ready but here the thing they will be way longer chapters this summer I will have more time writing each chapter and nit feel rush to upsate but any chance I have a chapter ready and have wifi I will upload it okay

So I rarely do this but I set up an email so you guys can email me for suggestions or ideas or anything about the book please do not take advantage of my email . I have wifi on my phone but the weird thing is I cant upload on my phone but I can check me email ok it is sidthekid332 I will check the email every 2 days kay

Bye everyone hope you guys have a great summer


	9. Falcone

When we heard the door opening I felt oswald pulling me from the dance floor and into the kitchen . The minute we were in the kitchen he immediately told me

"Ok this was bad idea" he told me

"Whats a bad idea "I asked him

"This me inviting you I mean maroni I can handle but Falcone too no. they can start to fight and you can get hurt I refuse too let anything bad happen to you ok" said Oswald

" fair point but it doesn't matter know there both here know we just need to be careful ok , this kinda sucks I was hoping we could just talk the two of us "I told him

He's face showed curoisty and a little bit of blush I couldn't help but blush too.

"Why " he asked me

"Ok the day we meet maroni called me rose that was my mom's name it's a really long story but the point is I know nothing of my mom's past or who my father is basically . when you invited me I knew that you used to work for maroni I kinda thought you could help me out " I answer him

"Oh so you only came because you wanted information from me" he told me bitterly

"No and yes but also because it seemed important too you and this is technical my first party ever and f date too" I said

"Wait I am your first date" he said too me

I just shaked my head yes . He looked like he was thinking I just hoped I didn't offend him on why I was here.

"Ok listen I don't know why Don Maroni called you rose but I can try and find out. I mean were friend's right so I will help you "he told me

I couldn't help but hug him thanking him and he hugged back I could feel his nose in my hair telling me your welcome.

"now come on Oswald this is your moment lets go and face whatever danger that lurks beneath that kitchen door " I said as I offered him my hand

He took my hand and took a deep breath and we both walked out of the kitchen and into the dance floor to the bar.

Know let me tell you something about moments. They can be good or bad for me I guess this was both looking back at this moment. When I first laid my eyes on Don Falcone I can sense power and respect but always Danger to be honest. When he saw me I notice he too looked like he saw a ghost. My train of thought was cut short when oswlad spoke

"Don Falcone such a honor for you to be here" oswald told him

"Yes when Maroni called asking me to come to the opening I thought why not ? See what you could acompilosh , I see you added your own touch but not much of a turn out I see "he told oswald

I could feel oswlad squeezing my hand so I decided to speak .

"I think the club it's classy and big partys can cause such a ruckus I think oswald did a great job on the club" I told Falcone

After I spoke there was silence from everyone waiting for Falcone to say something when Maroni spoke up

"Yah your right , she's right I mean it's like a private party ain't that right penguin" he asked oswald . Oswald quickly responded

"Yes i totally agree with lily and maroni , why dont we have something to eat I mean it is a party" he said with nervous laughter "why don't we all sit down and me and lily can go call the waiters to bring the food yes".

Falcone just shook his head in agreement and took a seat next to maroni at the bar but he kept looking at me as we left to the bar and went back to kitchen.

When we got in there oswlad order the waiters to serve but also threatened them not to mess up I couldn't help but shiver when he threatened them. this reminded me who I was with at this moment.

He turned at looked at me and said "what was that "

"What was what" I asked him

"That with Falcone he kept looking at you" he said

"I don't know ok but I do know just like maroni they both looked like they saw a ghost ok we just need to play it cool for tonight and see if we can get something out of them on why . Are you ok it kinda seemed Falcone wasn't happy with the way the party turned out" I said to him

" Its fine I can handle it but your right we just need to play it cool and see what happens" he told me

We soon walked out , maroni and falcone were both siting at a booth but as we got closer you can see they were both arguing

Oswald could see it too he quickly tried to get over to table but it was too late .

Falcone slammed the table very hard and yelled "she's is not and that's final " he quckily then left the club. everyone went silent until we all heard a door slamming. Oswald quckily went after falcon to see what had happen. So I decided to sit across from maroni

"What was that about" I question him.

"Nothing just the old man and me having an argument nothing your pretty little head should worry about" he said with a forced laugh

"First off all my head is not little and second I am not that pretty and third let's not lie too each other because I am gonna ask you some question and you gonna answer them truthfully and i don't like lying ok" I told him

"All right kid ask away" he said

"Why did you call me by mom's name and why did you and falcon looked like you saw a ghost when bothof you meet me" I said to him

Maroni just took a breath and said "so you are rose daughter "

I just shook my head yes

"I knew it , when we meet you looked so much like her I thought it was her for a second , Falcone must have thought the same thing .lisen I knew your mother so did falcone but if your asking question that's means your mom hasn't told you . She has to be the one that tells you on how we all know each other" he answered

I started to shook my head in frustration "she cant tell me" I said

"Why not maybe she's trying to protect you" he said

"No she can't tell me because she's dead and the dead cant talk sadly" I said to I try to stop tears in my eyes

When I said that maroni look devastated he just looked down at the table he took a deep breath and said to me sadly "she's gone"

"Yes "I said

He just stood up and so did I he told the boys that they were leaving and to get the car started . He then then turned around and did something unexpected he hugged me and left . about that time Oswald had came back and maroni said to him" great party penguin "and he just left the club .

What happened oswald asked me as he walked towards me . I didn't know where to start and he coukd see that so we sat down and told me to calm down . So I did and told him everything that maroni told me and what I told him.

"Lily I am so sorry about your mother I couldn't even imagine what it would feel like if I lost my mother" he sincerely told me

"It's fine oswlad I just don't know what to do right know like what's my next step" I said to him

"Your next step is to go home and rest ,you had quite the night how about I drive you back to your place" he said to me

"Yah I would like that I dont want be late I am just sad that we never got to dance" I said to him

He then told a man " gabe get the car started and drive it to the front he then turned around and yelled at the band " you play something slow I am paying you for the night so at least you have to do something . The band looked scared and begin to play something slow . It didn't matter all I remember is both of us putting are arm's around each other and just dancing .

Dancing with him was just so peaceful like if the world couldn't get us at this moment right know it was just us . Like all good things they must come to an end. Gabe soon told us the car was ready so we just stopped dancing and begin walking to the car

Like the gentleman he was oswald open the door for me . We didn't say anything as he drove me home well just where I lived that's was basically it. Soon I was in front of my building oswlad walked me to my door

"Thank you for coming tonight lily" oswald said

"No problem it was interesting I just wish I got a little bit more out of maroni " I told him

Oswlad grabs both of my hands and says" lily I dont know what happened tonight with Falcone but if I hear anything I'll call you or text you especially if your in danger "

I couldn't help but feel so warmed by his words that I hugged him and kissed him on the check and said" thank you I have to go good night" .

"Good night lily "oswald told me as went in my building.

when I entered the apartment I saw that ed wasn't there he must be still at work . So I took shower put on my pjs and went to bed before I fell asleep I had a feeling I should tell ed what happen tonight I just hate to lie to him but at the same time I felt I shouldn't tell him ? So the real question is does ed need to know the truth of what I been up too ?

I am backkkkk hey guys so I know that I promise you guys like 3 long chaptet but as you guys know shit happens and I couldnt do that. So I am so sorry about that but I did update so yah . Anyway I have an announcement that is I will update every two weeks this is due because of my schedule . You see I am know a Jr in high school and I am gonna be a little busy .

This time will give me time to process what's the next chapter gonna be or how long it is BUT A BIG THING IS EDITING as you guys read the chapters there are lots of mistakes so with this time I will be able to edit and fix the mistakes I made . Always with that said I will take some time to edit all 7 chapters to fix all my mistakes ok

Know next question should Lily tell Ed the truth or keep to herself comment below

Bye guys stay awesome and keep loving Gotham :)


	10. The call

It's been a couple of weeks since the party I haven't told Ed yet I feel the guilt eating me alive. It kinda help that I am talking with Oswald well more like txt, it's usually like around night that we txt he hasn't gotten any info about the connection between my mom and the mob bosses. He has told me that Falcone has been acting weird lately not going out anymore to meet with partners unknown people going in and out of his office . I did ask to ask him why not ask Falcone what he was doing last night but Oswald said he already did that. That Falcone told him that today everything will come out the truth he said to Oswald it scared him a bit he told through txt. To be honest it's scaring me too.

Today I am with my uncle at his work I was walking from his office to get some lunch from a dinner not to far away from here when I got called . The calller ID showed it to be Oswald .

"Hey what's up " I said to Oswald

" Lily thank god you answered where are you "said Oswald his tone showed fear

" at the GCPD Oswald what's wrong " I said to him I was getting worried

" no time to explain but I just found out that Falcone just left his house to the GCPD looking for a girl name lily . which is you I don't know why but Falcone is coming for you "he told i could hear the fear in his voice

" what" I barely manage to say in a whispered tone

" listen get your uncle get out of the GCPD go to your place get some clothes and just leave town for a few days ok I will call you in an in 1 hour to see why Falcone wants with you and when it's safe to come" back he told me

I was already running to my uncle office the minute he said to get out of town I was barely answer him "ok I will ". I ran so fast I bumped into Ed

"Lily what's the rush" said Ed

"Ed listen we have to go no time to explain it's a long story I need you to trust me but Don Falcone is coming for me I don't know why but someone I trust told me to get out of town with you he's gonna tell when it's safe I'll tell you more once in their car we have to go now Ed " I said to him

For the first time in life I see fear in my uncle eyes but not with Falcone coming for me it's the fear of losing me .

"Whatever it is we will get through it let's get the hell out of here now " he said to me as we quickly ran to the parking lot of the GCPD .

I could tell you we got out of there easily but fate wasn't on our side . We quickly got into the car Ed was about to start the car when we heard someone jumped on to the hood of the car . There was bald scarring man pointing a gun at us I soon realized two chicks at the side of car pointing also a gun at us. They soon motion to get out of the car with their guns. I quickly put my phone under my seat before I got out of the car just in cased Oswald does call me no one need to know he tipped me off . I didn't want him to get in trouble or worse killed for trying to help me . Both of the girls grabbed our arms and pulled us in front of the car the bald man was already off the car . He stood right in front of us and started to scold us.

" naughty naughty trying to leave so soon sorry but the boss needs a word with you lily " he said to me

" lets go ladies " he said to his henchwoman

I didn't know then that I know now not only I just meet victor zsasz but me and Ed were walking into something that will change everything


	11. The Truth

_Memory_ :

 _I can remembered a day where I didn't spend it with my mom. That day when we went to the park was always the day I first asked about my dad . Now looking back at this memory you can say that my curiosity sparked about who was the man that help my mom bring me to life . Me and my mom where on a park bench my mom was braiding my hair and I saw little girl around my age with her father laughing and playing around and out of know where I asked_

 _" who's my daddy " I asked my mom_

 _My mom surprised slowing answer " a man sweetie " she told me_

 _" yes I know that mommy but what's his name , what does he look like and why haven't I meet him " I asked her_

 _" he is nice man who's some may say handsome and his name isn't important " she answered_

 _" mommy " as I quickly turned to face her when I felt she was done doing my hair " is the reason why I don't have a daddy because he doesn't love me " I said_

 _" no don't you there think that Lily" she told me as she hugged me as I was crying " it's complicated maybe one day when your older but you have me and your uncle Ed k " she told me_

 _" ok " I said but even after that I always looked for clues . My mom was right I would come to meet my father when I got older and it wasn't at all I imagined it would be._

/

I couldn't help but think about that memory of my mom and me as Victor Zzsazz escorted me and my uncle to the captain office. As we were walking we could see all eyes on us in the GCPD. I could feel butterflies in my stomach Ed must've have sensed it too he grabbed my hand as we were walking the steps to the captain office.

As we entered there was Don Falcone his lackeys, Dect bullock and Gordon, caption and . They were all there looking confused and worried expect for Falcone.

Ed was the first to speak " what's is meaning of this " he said

" I am sorry for all this I hope victor didn't hurt I gaved him strict orders not to harm you or lily but also to make sure you came to this little meeting." He told Ed calmly

" even thought that some what explains why a bald man was pointing a gun at me and my niece were ok but I would like to know why we we're held at gunpoint to simply attend this meeting you couldn't have just called Ed said angrily

Falcone ignored Ed and looked at me and asked "are you all right lily " he asked his tone was gentle

" I am fine but like my uncle said why were we held at gun point to come and speaking of gun point may I ask why haven't they arrested victor for threatening us with a gun which I pretty sure is probably not registered which is illegal " I said

Bullock could help but grin a little while Gordon remained vigilante so did the captain

" Mr. Falcone while lily is probably right about the gun may you answers the million

dollar question everyone is thinking why are we here ? She asked Falcone

Falcone seemed like a man who didn't seemed nervous but today I had the privilege to see him act nervous he said " the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were rose daughter you look so much like her and I needed to be sure about it before I came here today " .

" when did you meet her last time I check Nygma isn't the type to let his niece run wild in the city " Dect. Gordon said

Don Falcone looked at me I started to give him pleading eyes not to tell everyone how we meet luckily he got the hint .

" that is not important it shouldn't matter how we meet just that the fact that we did she is my blood my family and Family means everything to the Falcones " he told Gordon

Ed began to speak " if she is your so called daughter which you are just claiming but she is also my niece my blood too. " at this he wrapped his arm around me and continue to spoke " know I understand why her mother never told us who is Lily father but it doesn't matter right now what matters is what do you want with Lily " he asked Falcone

Falcone waited a moment to speak and said on word " custody " and the whole room went silent .

" what do you mean custody " I question him

" lily you are my child you mother kept you away from me maybe she had her reasons to why but still I have missed so much already and I refuse to lose anymore time with you" he told me

"It doesn't matter what you want lily is in my custody I am her uncle and guardian you can't just take her away form me " Ed told him

" That may be true but that can change I intend to to fight you on custody of lily she is my child and she will be with me" he told Ed determinedly

I couldn't hear what else Ed was saying but it didn't matter this whole time Falcone was my father, Don Falcone the notorious Mobster was my father and worst he wanted custody of me I felt my head was gonna explode like literally it started to really hurt and I couldn't help but feel dizzy and was only able to say this to Ed

" uncle Ed I don't feel good " I told ed and with that I quickly fainted and fell in to the arms of Dect Gordon who caught me before I hit the floor before I completely passed out I could hear everyone yelling my name and telling to stay awake and soon darkness crept over me .


	12. What now ( edited )

I felt a cold but yet soft hand on my forehead and soon I worked up with a groan. I quickly saw I was in Eds office lying on one the examination table with a coat crumpled up acting as my pillow. I suddenly realized the the hand was who smiled at me.

" your awake "she told me

"Yah what happened" I question her as she handed me a glass of water

" well you fainted and caught you and your uncle instited that you slept in he's office until you woke up while Falcone said you should go to the hospital it soon got heated between him and your uncle as they started to argue. I was able to calm them down and told them Edward idea was the best ideas do you have any idea why you fainted ? "She asked me

" no idea maybe because I didn't eat a lot of today probably " I told her

"Well beside the fainting are you ok ? I mean with Falcone telling you " she couldn't really finished the sentence so I finished it for her.

" That he's my father kinda I don't know maybe I could handle the news of him being my father but the news he wants custody of me thats a whole other thing . I don't thing I can handle that " I informed her

"Well I think I would feel like that, you know your uncle and Falcone are outside waiting for you to wake up. Do you want me to tell them your awake ? " she asked

"No can you give me a minute just to process my thoughts I don't think I can handle them right now. Both of them actually in the same room you think you can hold them off for a bit " I asked her

" sure " she told me and gave me a reassuring smile and she walked out of the room

The minute she walked out of the office I couldn't help but think holy shit Don Falcone was my father. How the hell did that happen I mean mom was beautiful and guys did ask her out but she never really went out with them personally my mom Wasn't really into the whole dating scene. I would ask her why she never agreed to go out with the guys who asked her out but she answered me that only one man had her heart and it would feel wrong to give it to another. As I think about it was Falcone that man , did he have my mothers heart?

I just have so many questions but the one that kept standing out above all the other questions in my head was why didn't she tell me that Falcone was my father if she had I would have stayed away from him or never try to look for my father especially if was in the mob. Sometimes I wish she was more honest with me about the past but she wasn't she kept this secret from me and I could help but feel tears coming out I couldn't be here not in this room, not with Falcone only inches away probably ready to take me away from my uncle I just had to get out of here luckily there was a window calling my name .

It wasn't hard from me to get through the window. Luckily my uncle office was right next to an alley which led me to the streets of Gotham . I quickie held a cab and told the driver to take me to Oswald club I don't know why but I needed Oswald right now maybe to give me advice of what to do about this whole situation. As the driver was taking me the club I hoped my uncle was driving himself crazy by know they must have known I left .

3RD POV

when Edward nygma and Don Falcone walked into nygma office to check on lily there were shocked to see know one was there. So we're and the Detectives.

"Where is lily " asked Falcone

Edward nygma asked himself that same question and soon walked straight to his office window and realized lily must have left through the window and went off to who now where fear and anger crept over him and turn around

" She must left through the window and went somewhere " he said

" what we have to find here someone like her won't last on the streets how could you let this happen" he yelled to Nygma

" what the hell do you mean someone like her " asked Gordon

Falcone turned to him with a serious face and said " you want to know what I mean by something like her, it means lily isn't like Gotham she is pure and innocent and probably like her mother kind and good to everyone she meets but the the thing is innocent doesn't last in Gotham. She could be in danger right now if we don't go looking for her" he said

" You don't think I am worry for gods sake she is my niece I know we have to look for her but not to point fingers but maybe if you hadn't decide to show up and decide to scare her she wouldn't be out there " he said straight to Falcone face

" don't start with me nygma right know my only daughter is out there probably scared and confused we need to find her when we do she will come home with me with me " he said to nygma

" you must be out of your dam mind if you think I am leaving her her with you. Who the hell do you think you are. You don't just get to take her from me do you actually think you can start acting like a father, you were never there for her but I was , I was there the day she was born , to see her take her first steps, to show her how to read and ride a bike, teach her to how to play piano, I was there for her you weren't " he yelled at Falcone

" That's enough both of you right now isn't the time to argue you guys can kill each other later but right now we have to find lily does either of you know where she must have gone too " Gordon said looking at both Nygma and Falcone

" maybe she went to the apartment or the library I am not sure " answered Nygma

" Ok we should check those places first " Gordon said

" what happens if she's not there, she can be anywhere in this city it's not a sure thing she went to those places " said Falcone soon everyone was realizing what he said was right

" actually there is a way to see where she is "said Nygma as the idea hit him

" what do you mean Nygma " said bullock

" ok no one can say anything to her ok but when she moved in with me I got worried that something may happen to her so one night when she was sleeping I put a tracking device in her phone just in case of an emergency I have never used until know " he said as he was checking his phone to log in he program he set up

" you put a tracking device in her phone " asked Dr. thompkins she was looking at him like " are you serious " with her face

Nygma looking up from his phone said " yes listen I know that sounds a little weird but I got worried in case for situations like this ok , I got a hit ".

" where is she " said Falcone

" what the hell " said Nygma with confused face

He showed them the address where lily phone is popping up it soon hit everyone where lily was at and the danger she might be in .

" why the hell is your niece at fish money club " said Bullock

Lily pov

" so Falcone is your father " said Oswald as he was confronting me with some nice tea we were both siting at the bar.

" yup " I said

The minute I paid the driver I ran straight into Oswald club. Luckily he was right there trying to call me from his phone . The minute I called his name he looked shocked but revealed to see me I just ran straight into his arms crying trying to to tell him everything . He begin to soothe me until I was able to speak clearly , once I was calmed I told him everything more clearly . Like everyone else he was also shocked that Falcone was my father.

" Lilly does anyone know your here " he asked

" no I left through the window in my uncle office I just couldn't be there I needed to be with someone that I trust and I thought of you " I told him

Oswald begin to blush and said " lily I am so honor that you thought of me but I need to tell you something important " he said nervously

" what is it " I asked

" lily as you know I am rising up the ranks and I don't intend to be under Falcone thumb " he told me

" you want to be the boss don't you " I said clearly understanding where he was getting at

" yes lily I do I wasn't sure if I was gonna tell you especially now as this information about Falcone and his relation to you " he said

So Oswald wanted to be the boss. Honestly if I gonna picture anyone as the kingpin of the underworld it would be Oswald honestly. It's not like I am gonna tell Falcone. Why would I tell him he thinks he can just start acting like my father and expect me to be ok with that and him trying to take me away from uncle I don't think so . Part of me is touch that Oswald is telling me his plans . I mean he still told me despite who my father was so I grabbed his hand and laced my fingers with his and said

" Oswald I won't tell anyone I understand you want to be the head of the family and I am all up for it but I have one request " I told him

" anything " he said

" I want a front row seat when you take down Falcone " I told him

" of course " he said

I didn't notice that we were so close , close enough to where we could kiss and I guess we were about too when we heard a yell "LILY" it was my uncle right there with not only Falcone but also the detectives and they all were looking at me, Oswald and our two hands that were still lace together

" we need to talk " my uncle said to me

The only thing I thought was what now ?

So here some explanation on why lily is so up for Oswald taking down her father right now she's angry and confused so along the way she gonna have to figure out a solution to where Oswald becomes the king of Gotham but without Falcone ending up dead so it's gonna be interesting how along the way she's gonna have a change of heart how she does not want Falcone dead. Why she so chill with Oswald wanting be the king well as you guys read she trust Oswald and has feeling for him and so does Oswald that's why he told her his plans . In a way they have never felt this way, like their connected don't worry in the next upcoming chapters there gonna have a talk about their feeling towards each other .

So there you go guys hope you guys have an awesome v-day and thanks so much for the reading I muses last time I checked about more than 600 people are reading my story that is so amazing thank you guys so much love you all

Don't forget to comment how you felt about this and also if I made any type of error in my writing feel free to to tell me in the comments and also tell any ideas you would like to see in the next chapter or future chapters that I will be writing.


	13. announcement

Hey everyone just a quick announcement that sometimes when I upload I notice a bunch of mistakes in my writing so when I read the chapter after I publish I see those mistakes so I go back and edit those mistakes and I will be doing that as you guys can see. So sometimes check up on the story to see if I have edited any of the previous chapter k I just edit the latest chapter

remember to comment if you guys see any errors and tell me where and in which chapter is the mistake


	14. Sorry next update

Hey guys sorry I haven't update school is driving me crazy and with all of our test coming up so I am pretty busy but don't worry as we speak I am working on the next chapter . So bear with me guys okay the next update is gonna be like sometime next week okay .

Since I am working on the next chapter have any ideas put them on the comment section Kay


	15. The Talk

I slowly let go of Oswald hand and got up from the bar .

" yah I think we do need to talk " I told him and Falcone

" why don't you guys talk in one of the booths I think that will be most comfortable" said Oswald

Falcone and Ed just nodded and we went to sit down in a booth near the bar far enough where you can't hear us but not far away where u can see us like how right now I can see how Dect. Gordon & bullock talking to Oswald and I am pretty sure it wasn't about sports. Right now I am siting across Falcone with Ed by my side. It's silent for like a good 10 minute's before Ed decide to break the ice .

" you will never do what you just do today " Ed said in a strict tone

" okay " I said

" okay that's all you have to say lily I was scared to death me and Mr. Falcone were scared to death. Do have any idea what could have happen if we didn't find you here ? " Said Ed

" um probably would have finished my tea and went home " I said in sarcastic tone

" this is no time to be sarcastic young lady " said Falcone

" you don't get to tell me anything " I said to him angrily

" yes I do lily I understand your angry at me but you didn't have to make a run for it why did you ran ? " Falcone asked

" why because I don't know I just found out my father was In the mob and worst wanted to take me away from the only family I have. I knew you and ed would start arguing or fighting again and I couldn't deal with that so I left " I told them

Ed just grabbed my hand and said " lily I understand why you ran but you can't just leave whenever you want to Okay ". I just nodded my head yes. It was silent for like another 2 secs before Falcone asked me something.

" lily why did you come to the club " he asked curiosity shown on his face and so did Ed when he brought that question up

" I came to see Oswald " I answered honestly

" why " Falcone asked

" because i needed a friend and someone to listen and since Oswald is my friend I wen to him " I said

" lily how do you know Mr. Cobblepot " Ed asked

" we meet and became friends " I said trying not to sound nervous which didn't work out

" how did you meet him " Ed asked with curiosity

" when he came to the GCPD once we ran into each other and talked and he invited me to a party and I went " I said in a small voice

"What " ed said with surprise

" I am assuming the party is when the club was reopened " Falcone said. I just nodded my head in argument

" lily you lied to me " Ed said he started to sound angry

" yes Ed I did I am sorry I don't even know why I went I just did , I swear I didn't drink " I said reassuring him

" ok that helps a little about the drinking part but what is not okay is that you lied to me lily, you never lie to me" said ed in a hurt voice

" I am sorry ed I don't know why I went I just did and if it helps I wish I kinda never went " I said to ed while looking at Falcone

Ed must have gotten what I said and said " I am going to assume this is where you saw lily " . Falcone nodded yes , them something hit me about that party and me being me I asked him a question

" that wasn't the only thing that happen, why were you and Maroni fighting "I asked him.

" well if you must know it was about you " answered Falcone

" what do you mean the fight was about lily" asked Ed

" the minute sal saw you it was like rose was standing right in front of him but he soon realized you weren't your mother and concluded that you were her daughter, the night of the party he realized too how I notice the resemblance to Rose was and told me that you were probably her daughter " he said

" But you denied it didn't you that I was Rose daughter right" I said

"Actually no I denied I was your father" he said

" why " I couldn't help but slip the hurt I felt in my voice and he knew that.

" because I didn't want to believe that I got Rose pregnant " he said with sadness in his voice

" what was so wrong about getting my cousin pregnant it's not like you took advantage over her right ? " Ed question with anger

" no I did not take advantage of her but was wrong was that it was me that got her pregnant hell I didn't even know she was pregame at the time when she left but I couldn't help but think how I shouldn't have been your father lily it should have been A man that wasn't me , a man who would have been devoted to your mother and you not a old man like me " He said with so much sadness

" so what changed your mind about me " I asked

" I soon realized that if were my daughter that means maybe rose was still alive maybe get to talk to her but most importantly be apart of your life I've missed so much of your life lily I don't want to miss more I know it's hard to believe but I do love you very much he " said truthfully

" well sadly by now you know that you can't talk to my mom " I said with tears in my eyes . Ed soon wrapped his arms around me to give me some comfort

" yes I do know she is dead but all the more reason I want to be in your life I lost your mother I will not lose you " he said

" if you think for a second that I will still let you take lily away from me well you are Sadly mistaken " Ed said

I could sense they were gonna argue again so I put a stop to it before it started

" enough " I yelled both Falcone and Ed looked at me in shocked that I yelled

" you guys can fight later but now is not the time or the place I need some time to process this whole situation okay. So for the time being no talk of custody okay just no more arguing . I want to go home and sleep " I said to both men They agreed

" alright lily lets go home well talk more about this situation later right Mr. Falcone " Ed said

" yes I totally agree how about we talk more of the situation next week over dinner " Falcone asked .

I knew it was a bad idea to go with diner with him but I knew it would give me some time to think hell maybe figure out how to help Oswald . We quickly got up all three of us and started to walk out the door but not before I went to where Oswald where and gave him a hug and whispered " I call u later k be careful " he just nodded and hugged me for a couple more seconds . I saw Jim eyebrows raised up he must of saw how I whispered to Oswald but probably didn't want to say anything . Which was good I wasn't in the mood to deal with more drama . I said goodbye to both detectives and to Falcone which was pretty awaked when he tried to hug me I put a stop to that .

" where not there yet ' I told him. He just nodded in understanding . I was about to walk to the doors where Ed was talking to the detectives but I remember something

" oh and before I leave " I got up really close to him because this was for his ears only and said " nothing bad better happen to Oswald k his my friend and I will be checking up on him , I'll see you later " .

I soon got into the car with ed you can feel the tension in the car . When we got to the parking lot of our building before we got out of the car ed stopped me

" lily I think we need to talk " he said

/

So hey guys thanks for being patient . We were on spring break at my school and I dint get much access to the internet but hey that's life right .

So lily and ed gonna have a serious talk in the next chapter have any ideas on what to talk about leave it in the comments or new ideas for any upcoming chapters just pout them in the comment section.


	16. Talk with Ed

The minute we walked in the apartment I immediately started to quickly to my room until I hear yell a

" lily " Ed yelled

" what " I yelled back

" that's all you have to say to me after today " he said

" what do you want me to say ed huh that I am sorry for all of this well here it is I am sorry , I am sorry that I ran away that I brought falcone into our lives I'm sorry that I lied to you there you happy " I said while crying I just let my emotions out

Ed quickly saw my tears and quickly ran to me holding me while I cried out my frustrations . He just stood there rubbing my back in comfort until I calmed down which took 5 minutes. When my breathing was some what normal from crying .

Ed wiped my tears and said " lily it's okay I am sorry I yelled I was just so mad about today's events ."

" Ed I am not happy about it either . It's all my fault " I said

" lily no it's not you were just curious trying to find out who your father is I can't blame you for that maybe I should have paid more attention to you on your feeling about the subject of your father " he said reassuring

" Ed what's are we going to do about falcone" I said to him

" honestly I don't know but if we do have to go to court we'll fight back he thinks I am just gonna sit there and let you be taken away then he has another thing coming " he told me with determined in he's voice

" don't worry ed I have a friend who may help us about Falcone " I said to him

" I am going to assume this friend is the penguin what is your relationship with this man lily " he asked

" were just friends ed " I assured ed 

" Really because when we found you it looks like you and him were shout to lock lips " he said

" Oh my God we were not gonna kiss we were just hugging okay " I said embarrassed

He then led me to the couch sat me down and he stood up I had no idea what he was doing

" lily you are a young lady now and I feel it's time we has this talk when man and a woman love each other very much ... said ed before I interrupted him

"Wow wow ed pump the brakes please tell me you were not about to give me the TALK " I said surprised

" yes " he said awkwardly 

" okay well mom beat you to that when I got my period ANOTHER talk you don't have to worry about appreciate that but please never try to have that with me mom covered everything about sex with me k " I told him

Ed breathed with relief " Oh thank God but if you have any questions don't be afraid to come to me" he said

I just nodded to him and told him that I was going to my room to take a nap . Honestly I will didn't need to take a nap I just wanted to not be in room anymore . So I decided to text Oswald luckily he responded immediately asking what happen between me and falcone and my uncle in the booth.

I told him everything that went down even my talk with Ed but left out how Ed try to have the sex talk with me . That would make the conversation awkward fast .

I don't know what's gonna happen next but I am ready to face what dangers come .

-#-#-  
I am alive people sorry I have not update I was busy with finals and it's summer I don't have much access to Internet so yah but I hope you guys like this chapter .

Any suggestions for the story or the next chapter feel free to put them in the comments . There is no such thing as a bad idea 


End file.
